The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a profiled template.
For example with woodworking machines, blade heads are used that are equipped with profiled blades and with which pieces of wood can be profiled. These profiled blades are produced in conformity with profiled templates that in turn must be produced in conformity with prefabricate patterns. To produce the template, a blank is used that is placed alongside the template pattern. A grinding wheel then moves along the profile contour of the template pattern to hereby produce a corresponding profile in the blank. The production of a template with such an apparatus requires great care, great skill, and much experience.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody an apparatus of the aforementioned type in such a way that with such an apparatus templates can be precisely produced without an operator of the apparatus having to have much experience and skill.